Siempre (En memoria de Alan Rickman)
by Potions Master's Apprentices
Summary: Snake's, Corza e Itrust se enteran de una terrible noticia y no saben si deben comunicárselo a Severus o no. Pero la experiencia les dice que ocultarle cosas a él nunca es bueno. En homenaje a Alan Rickman. Secuela de "Huyendo de la realidad". Con OC.


Esta terrible semana hemos perdido dos auténticas leyendas, David Bowie y Alan Rickman. Dos auténticos caballeros, dos grandísimos artistas. Sin ellos, el mundo ha perdido luz y color, y el único consuelo que nos queda es que su arte perdurará, y ellos vivirán siempre en nuestro recuerdo.

Alan, además, interpretó a Severus Snape, nuestro personaje favorito de la saga Harry Potter, aquel que nos hizo sentir con todo el corazón, aquel al que hemos dedicado cada uno de nuestros fics, en conjunto y por separado. Por eso hemos querido rendirle un humilde homenaje con una pequeña continuación de nuestro fic "Huyendo de la realidad". Por si no lo habéis leído, os explicamos que los personajes originales somos nosotras mismas, las Aprendices, y vivimos en un universo paralelo en el que Severus Snape, por circunstancias de la vida, comparte piso con nosotras.

Para ti, Alan Rickman, que regalaste al mundo tu enorme talento. D.E.P.

Snake's Snape, ItrustIbelieve y Corza Blanca.

14-01-2016

* * *

Itrust, Corza y Snake's miraban consternadas el ordenador. La noticia había supuesto un shock tan grande que ni siquiera se habían movido del sitio cuando el vídeo dejó de reproducirse y la imagen congelada dominó la pantalla.

De pronto, una de ellas soltó un sollozo ahogado y eso fue la chispa que provocó el incendio. Las tres chicas se pusieron a llorar desconsoladamente y a hablar todas al mismo tiempo.

—¡No puede ser!

—¡Pero todavía era joven!

—¡No me lo creo!

Se oyó un ruido procedente de la habitación de Severus y las tres intentaron recomponerse como pudieron.

—No se lo decimos, ¿no?

—Yo creo que no, mejor que no.

—No, creo que sería un disgusto para él, mejor que no lo sepa.

—Pero...

—Si se llega a enterar por otro lado...

—Y además, siempre que le hemos ocultado algo antes la cosa no ha acabado bien...

—Es verdad —dijeron las tres, al unísono.

—Es mejor decírselo y que se entere por nosotras, por duro que sea.

Justo en ese momento, Severus salió de la habitación y se quedó parado al ver las expresiones de los rostros de las jóvenes. Su gesto indiferente cambió por uno de desconfianza.

—¿Por qué me miráis así? —preguntó.

—Tenemos una mala noticia que darte.

—Muy mala.

—Terrible. Pero tienes que saberlo.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Las tres se miraron entre sí unos instantes, como dándose valor.

—Alan Rickman ha fallecido.

Severus pareció no comprender de inmediato lo que le decían. Después frunció las cejas con enfado.

—¿Esto es lo que consideráis una broma? Porque debo decir que...

—No es ninguna broma —lo interrumpió Snake's—. Por desgracia, es verdad.

Con la mano, Severus acercó una silla y se sentó en ella, pálido como un pergamino. Tragó saliva un par de veces y abrió la boca para hablar, pero no le salió la voz.

—No sabíamos si decírtelo o no —intervino Itrust—, pero pensamos que era demasiado importante para ocultarlo.

Severus hizo un ademán con la mano que ninguna supo cómo interpretar.

—Como siempre decías que un día irías a verlo, que tenías que conocerle, ya que había tenido la osadía de interpretarte a ti en las películas... —explicó Corza.

—Ya no podré hacerlo, eso está claro —dijo Severus con acritud, y las miró con una expresión tan dolida que las tres chicas se encogieron, casi sintiéndose culpables sin saber por qué.

Se acercó al ordenador y leyó la noticia en silencio.

—Estaba enfermo —murmuró—. No sabía que estaba enfermo. ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo? —rugió de pronto.

Parecía enfadado con ellas, así que Itrust se apresuró a intervenir.

—¡No lo sabíamos! No nos habíamos enterado de eso.

—Si lo hubiera sabido, quizás... quizás... —dijo Severus, frustrado.

—¿Qué? —dijo Snake's, con tristeza—. ¿Qué hubieras hecho? Por poderosas que sean, me temo que tus pociones no podrían solucionar su enfermedad.

Severus apretó los labios y giró la cara, como si quisiera huir de sus miradas. Sin decir nada más, se levantó y se volvió a su habitación, con la espalda muy recta y paso calmado, como para demostrarle al mundo que se encontraba bien, que no estaba afectado por la noticia. Pero no se encontraba bien, y ellas lo sabían. Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, las chicas se miraron de nuevo y compartieron la misma fría sensación de desamparo.

Severus se sentó en la cama, descansó las manos sobre sus rodillas y se quedó mirando fijamente la pared, conmocionado. Ahora que había muerto, se daba cuenta de que, a pesar de no haber llegado a conocerlo nunca, sentía como si aquel gran actor, tan expresivo y lleno de una extraña fuerza interior, hubiera formado una parte vital de su propia vida, como si fuera un amigo, un familiar, un hermano. Ahora que no estaba, sentía como si le faltase algo que ya nunca podría recuperar.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando se abrió la puerta de su habitación. Itrust, Snake's y Corza aparecieron en el umbral y, despacio, con el cuidado del que se acerca a un animal salvaje mientras trata de no asustarlo, las tres se sentaron a su alrededor; Corza en el suelo frente a él y las otras dos en la cama, cada una a un lado del hombre. Le tomaron de las manos con dulzura y él no se apartó, toda su resistencia y orgullo perdidos en la confusión de su mente. Se quedaron así en silencio unos instantes y, al final, Itrust dijo:

—Se ha ido pero, en cierta forma, nunca nos abandonará.

—Estará con nosotros mientras le recordemos —confirmó Corza, asintiendo lentamente.

—Siempre —concluyó Snake's.

—Siempre —susurró Severus, y cerró los ojos porque le dolía demasiado mantenerlos abiertos.

* * *

Alan Rickman fue un magnífico actor que interpretó numerosos y memorables papeles, entre ellos el mejor Sheriff de Nottingham de la historia, Hans Gruber, Jacques Roux, Mesmer, Rasputín, el coronel Brandon y, por supuesto, Severus Snape.

Ninguna de nosotras tuvo la suerte de conocerlo en persona, pero todos los que lo conocieron coinciden en describirlo como cálido, generoso, divertido, respetuoso y servicial. Por eso es todavía más difícil decirle adiós.

Alcemos todos nuestras varitas por él y guardemos SIEMPRE su recuerdo en nuestros corazones.

Las Aprendices

Enero de 2016


End file.
